epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle
The SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle is an unofficial rap battle made by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. It features a dolphin named Bubbles rapping against a seagull and his flock. It was released on February 6th, 2015, as part of the movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. The battle takes place at the end of the movie, as Bubbles becomes irritated at the seagulls playing and singing along to the theme song of SpongeBob SquarePants. Cast [Note: No live action was used in this rap battle. All characters were animated.] Rappers: Matt Berry as Bubbles (voice only) EpicLLOYD as a seagull (voice only) Cameos: Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD and Paul Tibbitt as back-up seagulls (voice only) Nice Peter as Painty the Pirate (voice only, cameo) SpongeBob SquarePants (appears in theme song animation) Lyrics [Note: Bubbles is in orange, the seagull is in gray, the back-up seagulls are in yellow, and Painty the Pirate is in brown.] 'Bubbles:' You're an inferior species! What could you know about taste? You get excited by a pile of trash on a plate! While I'm a space-time traveler; fabric unraveler! Saving the patties in the past, but now I'm rapping ya! That song's so bad that I can't even stand it! Dispense with this nonsense at once. I demand it! You all stand no chance against my power; don't try it! Just sit there with your flappy beak shut, and be quiet! 'Seagull:' Hold up, fish guts! You can't insult us! The seagull crew! We're in no mood to hear *dolphin click* from you! We're flying on the breeze, partying seven seas! You got your nose on your head! You blow up when you sneeze! Hey, why's this guy so mean? 'Cause he's older than a fossil. All alone up in space. Yeah, that must be awful! Yar! Knock it off! You're making the movie too long! Why don't you take us back in time so we can finish our song? 'Bubbles:' …Fine. [Bubbles teleports them back to when they were singing the ''SpongeBob SquarePants theme song.] Poll Trivia General *This is the only professionally-made rap battle by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD that is not part of the [[Epic Rap Battles of History (YouTube Series)|''Epic Rap Battles of History]] series; instead, it is part of a movie. The duo also made cameos in the movie as surfer dudes eating Krabby Patties when SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward appear in their superhero forms. *There are seventeen seagulls as cameos in the background, not including the main seagull. Continuity *This is first unofficial battle to censor an obscenity. **It is the third battle overall to do so, after Mario Bros vs Wright Bros and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. ***It is the fourth battle overall if the original censored version of John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly is counted. *This is the first unofficial battle to be fully animated. **It is the second animated battle overall, after Zeus vs Thor. References *The dolphin sound effect used to censor the seagull's profanity is used in many episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants. This was also used as an actual profanity in the series' episode "Sailor Mouth", the episode where SpongeBob learns the word by reading it off of a dumpster. Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Matt Berry Category:Paul Tibbitt